In recent years, video streaming services for terminals in wireless communication systems are increasingly used. The quality of the video streaming service provided to terminals in a wireless environment depends on a channel state. For example, the terminal may be provided with a video streaming service of a high quality when the channel state is good. On the other hand, when the channel state is poor, the terminal may be provided with a video streaming service of a low quality. However, when a buffer is not sufficiently filled due to a conservative streaming request method for preventing video interruptions, video streaming of a low quality may be provided.